1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a scraper for smooth surfaces, designed capable of being connected to a liquid and/or vapor tank, and including means for projecting liquid or/and vapor onto a work surface through at least one opening, and a scraping body provided with at least one resilient scraping element including at least one ridge formed by the intersection of an edge and a protruding face of said scraping body, which ridge is designed capable of scraping said work surface during a movement imparted to said scraper.
The invention also relates to a household or industrial appliance for cleaning smooth surfaces, including at least one such scraper.
The invention is directed to the field of the cleaning appliances for the maintenance of smooth surfaces, in particular flat, wall or similar surfaces, and in particular the field of the window-scrapers.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
In order to perform a quality scraping, it is necessary to impart to the resilient scraping element a determined angle of incidence with respect to the work surface. The known window-scraping devices all have the same disadvantage of poor scraping in the end areas, near the frames, in upper areas and close to the floor, and generally in all the areas far away from the user or difficult to be reached from his working position. These devices must then indeed be tilted according to angles inadequate for the user for a proper scraping.
The scraping of windows, in particular, gave rise to devices as the one described in FR 2 746 625, which includes means for emitting vapor and detergent, and means for collecting the residual cleaning liquid, incorporating a capillary substrate. It includes means for putting under pressure or vacuum the circuits for emitting vapor and collecting the residual liquid, respectively. It includes a scraping body in a fixed position with respect to the rest of the appliance, which does not enable its handling in all positions. The recovery of the residual liquid occurs by vacuum, which requires a dedicated circuit for this use. From WO9424920 is also known a household vacuum cleaner provided with a scraper, and a ventilator generating vacuum for the evacuation of the residual liquid, which results into noise, extra size, extra cost, and limited handiness.